Hello, the Works
by Arxaith
Summary: Vexen longed to caress that perfect skin. Bend him, break him, make him bleed. He would have pinned Roxas to the floor right then and there. But some things call for a different approach....VexRoku DUH M for a reason


_Request from a friend. She wrote Roxas's POV. I was more than happy to write Vexen's xD_

* * *

"I don't know how if I can take much more of this."

Marluxia looked up at the older man's words, seeing him throw down papers in frustration. He picked up the leather coat that was draped across the chair and asked, "What's wrong, Vexen?"

"I have a least three deadlines this week, one in two days, and the pressure is getting to me." He took his glasses off, tossing them on the table, rubbing his tired eyes. He heard Marluxia sigh and walk over toward him, his boot heels clicking against the hardwood floor. Marluxia's hands went to his shoulders, rubbing circles on the man's back. The scientist groans at the feeling, closing his eyes.

"You know what you need?"

"Marluxia, you've played this card before. I don't see the point in your…whore house. What's the use in getting a boy for the night that's already been used by so many other men? There's no fun in that." Yes, Vexen liked virgins. They were so much better than experienced men. They embarrassed so easily, everything hurt so much more. They were fun to break.

He shrugs Marluxia's hands away. The younger man sighed. "I have virgins." Vexen looked up at this statement. "I know the one perfect for you. He…started working a week ago and has yet to go all the way with any of my clients. I've been waiting on the right person to…_break_ him in."

Vexen ran a hand through his long, blonde hair at this proposal. He _had_ suffered from sexual withdrawals for the past two months thanks to the pink-haired idiot standing in front of him. Ever since he got the job at that whore house, his appearance had been scarce around the house.

"Vexy, you'll like him, trust me. The boy is beautiful. Blonde hair, blue eyes, he's an angel on earth. And the fact that he's 15 and a virgin. He's completely inexperienced. If he can't help relieve your stress, I don't know what will."

Vexen's eyes fell on the corner of the table, thinking. He _could_ use some stress relief. Anything to get the deadlines off his mind for a few hours. He nodded. "Alright, but the boy better do everything I say. What's his name?"

"Roxas. And but of course." Marluxia smirked triumphantly and gave him a quick kiss. "Since he'll be your first boy, I'll even give you a discount."

"Really?"

"Mhm. 170 munny instead of 200."

He sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Wonderful. I'll bring him by later tonight. Have fun with the little minx."

------

He didn't really spend much time getting ready. What does one do to prepare for a call boy? He'd made the bed and put on a fresh change of clothes. The boy probably didn't expect much, it being his first time and all. Vexen wasn't going to hold back though. He hadn't had sex in two months and hadn't been _on top_ in five. Roxas was his pet for the night. He fidgeted in the armchair, wondering what was taking so long. It was nearly ten. He was starting to get antsy.

There was a knock on the door. He sighed and stood, walking to the door, opening it. The boy standing on the stoop looked no older than 12. Vexen raised an eyebrow, looking the boy over. He felt head climbing in his stomach, Could that little black and white skirt get any shorter? And his halter top showed at least an inch of stomach. But this couldn't be the boy Marluxia promised him. He was far too young. "Who are you?"

The little blond was twisting his hands behind his back. "I-I'm, um…Marly sent me…my name is Roxas."

It was an angel's voice, quiet and timid and weak. Already so needy. Vexen opened the door wider. "Ah. Um…come in."

Roxas says a thank you and obeys, entering the home. The scientist's eyes were on Roxas's slender, little legs. How they looked so beautiful with red fishnets clinging to his skin and how much thigh was showing. He longed to caress that perfect skin. Bend him, break him, make him bleed. He would have pinned Roxas to the floor right then and there. But some things call for a different approach. He didn't want to frighten the boy…at least not yet.

Roxas smoothed his skirt, allowing him to see little white panties for a brief second. "May I ask _your_ name, sir..?"

He had to hold his breath. Just the way Roxas was looking at him, his blue eyes round and innocent, his lips parted. He couldn't break the boy, not yet. He let out a breath and said, "Vexen."

Roxas smiles. Vexen can feel lust building in his body. He wants the child so much. Roxas takes a few steps away and Vexen bends down slightly to get a better view up Roxas's skirt. "Marluxia said that you're stressed…um, if you want, I could…" The little blonde looks back at Vexen. "I-I…could…" Roxas turns away. Vexen thought he saw red on the boy's cheekbones.

He sighed impatiently. Roxas being _this_ embarrassed was both adorable and annoying. But he _was_ offering. Time to strike. He walked over to the boy and grabbed his legs, running his hands up Roxas's bare thighs. His skin was so smooth, perfect. Roxas gasps as he pinches him. He shivers at the breathy moan from Roxas's throat, pressing his body against the boy's. "S-sir, _ahhh_…please."

He finally heard it. The very invitation he'd been wanting to hear ever since Roxas walked through the door. But he just can't give it to him, no. He's in control, not the other way around. Roxas must beg. Vexen tightens his grip on Roxas's hips, thrusting against him, teasing him. "Please what?" he hisses against his little ear, blonde angelic locks brushing against his nose.

"P-please…I want you."

Vexen smirks, seeing Roxas close his eyes and take in a shaky breath. He digs his fingers into those tiny hips, thrusting against the child again. Humiliating Roxas was too easy. "Say it again," he whispered, biting down on the tender little ear lobe. The boy gasps, stuttering it again, collapsing against the older man.

Vexen drinks it all in, pulling Roxas closer to him. "_Oh, please_…" Now he's begging. Perfect. He runs his fingers through Roxas's soft, so soft, blonde hair. The little white flowers accentuated it perfectly. He swears he can smell vanilla shampoo. He couldn't have gotten a better one.

"You're beautiful," he says moving his hands down Roxas's shoulders.

"O-oh, t-thank you…"

He's never felt such perfect, warm skin. And it was even more beautiful and adorable turning red from embarrassment. Roxas turns in his arms, looking up at him with those beautiful, innocent blue eyes. Vexen couldn't get over how tiny he was. So little and frail. I.E. tight as fuck. Roxas stood on tip-toe, kissing him gently for a brief second. He swears his heart stopped for a moment. The little blonde's lips were so sweet, still so innocent. He pulls away blushing. Vexen attacks the sweet cherry lips, pulling Roxas closer, claiming him as his own. Roxas was groaning, clinging to the front of his shirt. He's had enough of the innocent stuff. "Follow me."

He turns and starts toward the hall, Roxas taking his hand, looking around with wide, curious eyes. Just when he thought the little angel couldn't get more adorable. He kisses Roxas's hand and pulls him in his bedroom, the little one stumbling on his heels. He touches his face. "Go sit on the bed and don't move." He rummages through his night stand, looking for the green bottle of his special lubrication, never taking his eyes off Roxas, who has his hands in his lap.

Vexen returned to the bed, telling Roxas to strip. Those cute clothes were becoming an inconvenience. The little blonde turns as red as his tights. He stands, stumbling on the heels again. The scientist takes Roxas's hand, helping him steady himself. Why'd Marluxia even make him wear heels if he couldn't walk in them? Roxas was moving slow, too slow, his eyes watering. "Take your shoes off." Roxas sits back down on the bed and bends down to undo the ribbons. This allows Vexen to see most of Roxas's small back and down his skirt. He wet his lips as Roxas leans back up, wiggling his toes, the bothersome shoes now on the floor. He can't stop staring. The little blonde's clothes had ridden up, exposing more of his stomach and his thighs. This perfect little body is his. Roxas sits up and apologizes. He's red once again. Vexen runs his hands though Roxas's so soft blonde hair again, petting him. He can feel desire burning in his stomach as the boy starts to purr, the cutest and most needy noise in the world.

Roxas gently unties the top string of his halter top, letting the white fabric slide off his tan shoulders. Vexen frowns slightly. This is going slow, too slow, he didn't care if it was the little blonde's first time or not. He unties the second string and practically rips the top from the teen who squeaks, covering his tan chest with trembling hands. Can't have none of that now. He moves the little hands out of the way and pinches Roxas's nipples, twisting the nubs in his fingers. Roxas lets a cry out, arching his back, panting. Good. Give into it more. Submit completely. He smirks and leans down, kissing those sweet, tender lips again, delving into that little mouth with his tongue. He pulls Roxas closer when the blonde snakes his arms around his neck, groans escaping his throat. He trails his hands up thin, perfect thighs, taking hold of the white panties, pulling them down a bit. Roxas backs away, as if he received an electric shock, nearly falling in the floor. "Wait."

Vexen doesn't have time for the boy's hesitation and fear. Roxas is begging him to be gentle. To be good to him. He frowns slightly, pulling the panties from the little body, tossing them on the floor. He can see tears in the boy's eyes. "Oh please, please sir." Vexen ignores him, pushing Roxas back on the bed. He spreads Roxas's legs slightly, pressing his lips to his thigh, biting down on the skin gently through the top of the tights. "Your fishnets look like blood. It's sexy." He grins at Roxas evilly, loving the look of fear on the little one's face.

"Please…" Roxas whispers, spreading his legs.

Vexen sits up, unzipping his pants. "It'll hurt no more than you like," he assures the child. He squirts a good amount of the clear lube in his hands, rubbing his fingers together, his skin tingling slightly from the thick liquid. He stroked his erection, rubbing the lubrication on his skin. He never took his eyes off Roxas who was staring at his cock, licking his lips, spreading his legs more, begging. Vexen straddles him, smirking before shoving two fingers in the boy's body. Roxas cries out, biting his lip. Vexen could feel the blonde tightening. He moved his other hand to his stomach, gently caressing the smooth, tan skin, telling him to relax, that it would be okay.

Roxas seems to listen, letting out a breath, rolling against his fingers. Just fucking him with his fingers wasn't nearly enough for Vexen. He pulled his fingers out and grabs the boy's hips, pulling them up and thrusting into his tight heat as fast and as hard as he can.

He ignores the boys pleas for him to be gentle, going harder, even hissing at him to shut up, he liked this. He smiled slightly when Roxas says he's bleeding, he's dying, he can't take it. He wants to hear more cries from that little throat. He bits his shoulder, bending his back as he goes harder. Roxas is crying. The tears are a beautiful sight. Just what he wanted, to break the child, cause the little angel to fall, to hurt so much. He digs his fingernails into the little blonde's hips, cumming inside of him, savoring the sobs, makeup running from Roxas's face. He pulls out and attacks the boy's lips with his own, forcing his tongue in his mouth. He stops, allowing Roxas to sit up, sniffling, hugging himself tightly, staring timidly at Vexen.

He gently squeezes Roxas's thighs, petting his warm skin. He'd done everything he was told. He was such a good boy, so sweet and brave to lose his virginity to a total stranger. He smirks at Roxas's hint of a smile. The boy takes one of his hands, kissing his index finger. Vexen gulps, feeling fire in his gut once more. He wonders if Roxas would be any good at…he tells him to suck his finger. Roxas cocks his head like the innocent child. He just lost his virginity, of course he wouldn't know what that meant. Vexen can feel Roxas's little tongue licking his finger, his mouth so hot, he's sucking now…perfectly. Vexen moves to sit on the side of the bed, telling Roxas to get on his knees. The boy obeys, kneeling in front of him. He grabs him by the back of the hair, thrusting into his tight little mouth. For Roxas's sake, he better not bite. That little tongue is moving, Roxas sucking lightly, his blue eyes watering. He groans, feeling the wet, hot, _so good_, tongue press into his slit. The boy was a natural, but still too slow. He laces his fingers in soft, blonde hair, thrusting into his throat. More. He has to suck harder. Roxas is crying, whining that it hurts. Perfect. The little one needs to hurt. He tightens his grip on Roxas's hair, mentally laughing at the child trying to pull away. He lets a small noise escape his throat as he cums again, Roxas's eyes widening. He knew it would be too much, but he didn't care. It looked so fucking sexy dripping out of Roxas's mouth, landing on his tan skin, smearing in just the right places. Roxas looks up at him, panting, his blue eyes watery.

Vexen pets the top of Roxas's head, saying he'd be right back, he had a treat for him. He loves the boy's smile. So happy and cute and innocent. He left the room, walking to the guest bedroom. That stupid ribbed vibrator Marluxia had bought him that had never been used would be perfect for Roxas. The little blonde could fuck himself with it, it would be arousing to watch. He's been perfect at everything so far. He opened the walk in closet and lifted a small box off the shelf. _Have fun and think of me –Marluxia_. He shook his head at the note on the cardboard. Like he would actually use the toy penis. But he had a use for it now. He walked back in the bedroom, seeing Roxas staring at the box eagerly. The blonde says he wants to know what's inside. He calls him Master. Master Vexen, has a nice ring to it. The little boy was a very good pet indeed. He may have to keep him. He sets the box on the nightstand, sitting next to the boy, petting his tiny stomach, drinking in the sound of Roxas purring.

He pulls the vibrator out of the boy, handing it to Roxas, ordering the boy to fuck himself with it. He smirks seeing those blue eyes water, Roxas's face turning as red as his fishnets. He leans back as Roxas rubs the fake cock in his hands. He hands the little blonde the lube. His little ass must be so sore. He didn't want the hurt the boy too much. He would never want to come back if he scared him…more. Roxas lays back on the bed, positioning the cock against his entrance. Oh, that's not nearly as sexy as it could be. He orders him on his back, smirking when Roxas obeys, his tan ass in the air, pushing the vibrator inside of his tiny body, crying. Vexen strokes himself, hearing the other's whimpers of pain. So arousing, the sobs grow as the vibrator moves in and out, a little faster each time. He grits his teeth, squeezing and stroking himself faster. Roxas's legs are shaking, he can see that. It's so adorable. The little one cums on the bedspread, still thrusting the dildo in his body, much slower this time. Vexen grabs the end of the thick plastic when his free hand, shoving it into the boy as far as it would go, harder, much harder than Roxas had been going. He gasps slightly, feeling tingling in his erection. About time the lube started working, he stroked faster, thrusting the toy into Roxas harder, loving the cries, smiling evilly when Roxas cums again, moaning. He pulls the toy out of the little blonde, tossing it to the floor. He keeps stroking himself, just a little more, flipping Roxas on his back, so he could see those beautiful sapphire eyes. He pets the boy's stomach again, watching him curl up against him, staring at his erection in shock.

He knew the boy would be surprised and explains that the lubrication was an enhancer, one he had worked on for months and was glad to finally get a chance to use it. Now he could really hurt Roxas. He loves the fear in his face and voice. He gently pushes Roxas away and lays on the bed, propping himself up with his elbows, and tells Roxas to ride him. Roxas is shaking, it's so cute. The boy whimpers and he frowns at his hesitation. Just get on with it already. Roxas finally obeys, lowering himself down onto his, much larger, member. He groans, the boy is even tighter. Again, too slow. He grabs his thighs and thrusts up, going into Roxas deeper, causing the boy to cry. Roxas moves, faster, harder, no he has to go faster than that. Slam his hips more. He's not going nearly as much as he wants to. He growls at Roxas to stop and shoves him onto his side, thrusting into him, pushing his tan leg high in the air. He's practically panting from moving this fast and hard against the little blonde but he doesn't care. It's worth it to see Roxas crying and writhing, his fists in the sheets. He's screaming, the sound of his voice, being called Master, the begging, is enough to send him over the edge and he cums along with Roxas, filling his insides.

He flops back against the bed. Marluxia had been right after all, perfect stress relief. He felt so much better. Roxas snuggled up against him. As much as he wanted him to, the boy couldn't stay. He had far too much to do. He's finished with him for the moment anyway, he just wanted him for later anyway, and tells him to leave. Roxas looks so heartbroken as he's shoved away. Yes, he'd been a good boy, he'd done so well, but he has to finish the paperwork for his experiments. He watched Roxas dress, seeing the boy crying, sniffling every few seconds. The little one whispers bye and limps out of the room.

Vexen sighs and stands, rubbing his sore hips. Roxas would definitely have to come back. He was so much better in bed than Marluxia was and it had been his first time. He pulled his clothes back on, walking over to the window. Roxas was limping to a car in the driveway. He recognized Marluxia's pink Porsche…any idiot could tell it was his car. He sighed watching Roxas get into the car and it pull away, back to the whore house most likely. "Mental note to self: tell Marluxia to send him back tomorrow night."


End file.
